It is a problem that when natural disasters or terrorist attacks occur, cellular subscribers may have to evacuate their homes and it is difficult to locate these individuals. It is also frequently imperative to locate a mobile station that is operational in a cellular communication network when the subscriber is unable to respond to an incoming call to their mobile station, such as when the subscriber is unconscious or a hostage. In all of these situations, an authorized agent, such as law enforcement or disaster relief, has an interest in determining the present location of the subscriber; and it is advantageous to locate the subscriber by means of tracking their mobile station. However, there is presently no system available that can perform this task.
Therefore, there is presently a lack of an effective method to identify a present location of customers in a cellular communication network in response to a query originated by an authorized agent.